


Yet, and Entitled

by SwansToTheMoon



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, I have no idea really but this is sci fi like, also inspired by scp wiki too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwansToTheMoon/pseuds/SwansToTheMoon
Summary: Opening file...





	Yet, and Entitled

...

I don’t want to hear that noise.

I’m covering my ears, and yet the noise won’t stop.

I’m telling it to _stop stop stop stop_ \- it won’t stop.

I’m on my haunches now and covering my ears. I don’t want to hear the horrendous noise.

I think my ears are bleeding from the noise. It’s ringing through my brain and I can’t shut it out. Why haven’t I lost my hearing already?

And- why can’t I see anything?

The room is pure white. There is a small blue chair in the corner. I don’t see any decorations. There is no wallpaper. There is no florals. There is no windows. No vents.

I hear another voice. It’s not the same noise.  
I absolutely hate, hate, hate, and despise the noise.

**I don’t want to hear them anymore.**

They are in the room now.  
They are a shadow  
_They are like a shadow- just a glimpse at them from the sun itself shows their true personality_  
But when they are covered by something else  
They are gone now

The room is empty again, I think.  
I don’t really know.  
The noise is subdued.

It is quiet.

I don’t think so

**The shadow comes back again**

And I think to myself

**Why won’t it just d i e-**

 

———————————————————-

 

**Enter username and password-**

 

**Opening file...**

 

 

_Patient no. 67345 has been subdued by the passing of time itself and our strike force._  
Our most elite member, [REDACTED], was killed in the process of tranquilizing the patient-  
For its safety we have restrained it to prevent bodily harm to itself

We will be giving it stimulus to work with.

—  
_A file listed below contains a excerpt from the stimulus it had been given._

“My ears, or what remains of them, still bleed. Your supposedly harmless procedures of “Noise Therapy” as a method to combat [REDACTED] is one of the most blasphemous things that could be ever conceived by [REDACTED]. Putting me in a empty room with nothing whatsoever except pure, unending noise is the cause of insanity in men. You are the reason why these [REDACTED] still exist- because they cause men to become monsters- to become someone who they would’ve never become- because of your stupid little harmless little procedure with “Noise” and the alteration of it to become the definition of **Insanity** itself.”

 

_[REST OF FILE CONTENTS HAVE BEEN EXPUNGED]_

 

Successfully renamed patient to code name **“BERSERKER.**

 

_Everything is a shadow to them- something that they wish to snuff out by their own hands. To prevent life via the blocking of the light onto them- to stop them from being themselves._

**Another file is attached to this. Open?**

_The goal of our experiment was to prove that They can be used in effective, brutal methods to adapt in different situations, such as being combat systems without mind. To be thoughtless of anything, friend or foe alike- that was the ultimate, true, final conclusion of Project Ultimatia Caste._

\------

Written on September 9th, 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired another work I’m doing. It’s (kinda) original but it might be part of a series. It has elements based off the SCP wiki style, with the files, redacted and expunged markings. So- not totally original? I wouldn’t go so far as to call it a scp wiki short story, though...


End file.
